Eyes of the Hawk
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Prequel to my story As the Hawk Flies. This is the story of Oni, Keoni and Neko and how their lives influenced the Sohmas
1. Banishment

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Eyes of the Hawk**

Chapter 1 Banishment

One day long ago the Hawk was flying high in the sky when God spoke to him.

"Hawk are you there?" called God.

"I am here my lord." Replied the Hawk

"Good, I've decided to hold a banquet for my subjects. I give you the task of inviting them. Tell them to meet me tomorrow."

"It shall be done my lord." The Hawk and he flew far and came to a mountain cave. "Dragon come out I have a message for you." A long sinewy green dragon came out. The Dragon's left eye was scared from a battle long ago.

"Hawk where are you? You know I can't see out of my left eye." Said the Dragon

"Dragon I am over here." The Dragon turned so he could see the Hawk with his good eye.

"What is it?"

"God has invited us to banquet tomorrow do not be late."

"Really a banquet tomorrow, I'm so excited I can't wait." Said an energetic voice. The Hawk looked down and saw a yellow rabbit.

"Rabbit so you are here." Said the Hawk.

"Of course, I'm always with my guardian."

"Your guardian?"

"I saved the Rabbit from a fox. He hasn't left my side since. He can be annoying at times but it beats solitude." Said the Dragon.

"I see. I shall see you tomorrow." The Hawk flew away. He flew to the forest and landed on the ground. He heard rustling in the bushes. "Come out there is no need to be scared." A Tigress walked nervously out.

"What do you want?" asked the Tigress shyly.

"Still shy I see. You are pitiful you are a Tigress. You have nothing to be scared of."

"I'm sorry."

"Such a waste. You don't deserve to be a zodiac."

"Leave her alone." The Hawk heard hoof beats. He flew into the air just as a ram charged him.

"So you are here Ram."

"No I'm just a figment of your imagination." Said the Ram sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue you sarcastic twit. Need I remind you I'm the closest to God? What would he say if he knew you tried to attack me?"

"Probably that I did him a favor."

"Enough. Just know that there is a banquet tomorrow be there." The Hawk turned his head and looked into the tree. "That goes for you, you spying Monkey." A monkey came from the trees.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been spying." Said the Monkey.

"Forget it. I'll see you tomorrow." The Hawk flew to a farm land where the Horse, Ox, Boar were grazing. "Hello my brethren, how are we this fine day?"

"Very good." Said the Horse a beautiful black mare with a flowing mane.

"The grass is good today." Said the Ox.

"Splendid, God has told me to invite you to banquet tomorrow."

"Really will the Cat be there?" asked the Boar.

"Yes." Barking was heard as a big wolf dog came bounding up to them wearing a white collar.

"There's going to a party. Can I bring my bitches?" (A/N He's a dog get it.) said the Dog

"Lecherous fool. And what's with the collar? You're a wild dog." Asked the Hawk.

"O this isn't a collar. The Snake was cold." The Snake raised head up.

"There'sss going to be a party." Said the Snake.

"Yes tomorrow."

"Sssimply sssplendid. I sshall ssshed my ssskin ssso I can look my bessst."

"Very good. Well I best be off to find the rest." The Hawk flew to the barn and found the Rooster. "Hello my brother bird."

"O hello Hawk what brings you here?" said the Rooster.

"God is throwing a banquet be there tomorrow."

"Don't worry I will." The Hawk flew away.

"Now all that's left is the Rat and Cat. How I hate them. Always playing their little games. Never bothering to invite me. But I know why they're all jealous of me. I am closest to God for I fly the highest. Sure the Dragon can fly but I can fly circles around him. I know I'll tell the Rat the wrong day then he will be punished." The Hawk landed by a hole in the ground. "Rat I have news from God." The Rat scurried out of his hole.

"Yes."

"There will be banquet the day after tomorrow."

"O thank you for telling me."

"Rat could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I'm tired from flying so much so could you tell the Cat."

"Of course I will now go rest."

"I will my friend." The Hawk flew away.

**The Next Day**

The Ox was walking toward the Rat's burrow.

"Rat it is time for the banquet." Called the Ox. The Rat popped out.

"But the Hawk said it was tomorrow. Why would he lie." The Ox's entire the presence changed.

"That lying scoundrel. He was trying to make you miss it he will feel my horns."

"Please Ox calm down."

"For you I will my friend. But come we will be late."

"We can't we must find the Cat he does not know."

"Come I will help you search for him." They searched for awhile but could not find him. "I'm sorry Rat we must go. Come ride on my back. Don't despair I'm sure he'll make it."

"Yes you are right." They both left.

**The Banquet**

"Welcome all come and feast." Called God. "Now we can get down to the business at hand. Hawk step forward."

"Yes my lord." Said the Hawk.

"Hawk as the one who flies high in the sky and is closest to me. I give you sight to watch over the land and the power to be my right hand. And should misfortune happen to fall, you will be the one to rule them all."

"You honor me my lord."

"Cat step forward. Where is the Cat?"

"He is not coming my lord, he told me so."

"This is an outrage! He will be punished."

"Please lord do not harm him." Pleaded the Rat.

"You dare tell me what to do?"

"My lord it is not his fault. The Hawk told me the banquet was tomorrow so that is what I told the Cat. Had the Ox not come for me I too would be absent."

"My lord he is a liar. Allow me to dispatch him." The Hawk flew at the Rat but was blocked by the Ox.

"Touch him and I'll gore you with my horns."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Silence!" roared God. "Tell me is this true Hawk."

"No it is not."

"You are a liar Hawk. You would try and deceive your God and betray your brethren. Why?"

"Because I am the strongest. I am greater than all of you."

"Even me."

"No my lord."

"I do not care. Hawk I hereby banish you from this zodiac for all of eternity. Never again shall you love or be loved. You will be hated for the rest of your existence."

"This is an outrage. This is all your fault Rat. You will perish." The Hawk flew at the Rat but was blocked by the Ox.

"Get out you are not welcome here." Growled the Dog bearing his fangs.

"Yess you mussst leave." Hissed the Snake.

"You cannot beat me." The Dragon appeared in front of the Hawk.

"Get out before I burn you alive." Roared the Dragon smoke coming from his mouth. The Hawk flew away into the night but shouted back.

"This is not over I will return and destroy you all." And the Hawk flew into darkness. The Hawk came to a mountain and landed. "How dare they?" he stared into the sky. "A full moon tonight. Nights like these are when demons roam." The Hawk bowed his head. "Demons of the night lend me your strength so I can vanquish my foes. Make me one of your kind." Demonic spirits began to surround him and flow into his body. "If I can not love or be loved then no one shall. Love shall be my strength. I will feed off it like a leech feeds on blood." The moon turned blood red and the Hawk began to grow. His legs became huge and powerful. His wings grew and at their joints grew five fingered clawed hands. "No longer am I the Hawk. I am Oni Taka, I am the Heart Eater." Oni spread his wings and flew into the blood red sky to search for his first victim.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. Next Time Oni Taka haunts the earth in chapter 2 Oni Taka the Heart Eater. 


	2. Oni Taka the Heart Eater

**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Eyes of the Hawk**

Chapter 2 Oni Taka the Heart Eater

**300 years later.**

A young couple was walking through the forest.

"Where are you taking me." Asked the girl.

"Hush my love." He led her to a clearing.

"What is this place?"

"This is a sacred place my love. It is said that lovers who lie together here will remain together until death."

"But love we can't do that. My mother said that women who lost their innocence before marriage were slain by Oni Taka."

"Please Oni Taka is a myth just to scare girls off of their backs." He walked over and kissed her. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." he kissed her again.

"Good you love me." He turned his back to her. "You know your mother is right. There is such a thing as Oni Taka." He turned his eyes glowing violet. "But you do not have to lie with a man to be his victim." She backed away from him.

"You're a demon." She said frightened

"But not just any demon my love." There was a cloud of crimson smoke. When it cleared Oni stood there in full demon form. "I am Oni Taka." She ran.

"Help anybody, please somebody help me."

"Yes run my sweet. I love a chase." Oni took to the air and flew after her and knocked her to the ground. "I said we would be together until death." Her screams were silenced with a kick from Oni's talons. A second kick opened her chest and he ate her heart in one gulp.

**700 years later**

A small hut lay on the fringes of the forest. A lone monk could be seen walking toward it.

"According to the village a great beauty lives here." Said the monk. He walked up to the hut. He saw a woman working in the garden. "Excuse me miss." She turned. She was indeed a beauty with long brown hair and gray eyes.

"Yes, do you need something sir."

"I come to you simply as a humble monk seeking lodging for the night."

"I'm so sorry but I do not have enough room."

"O I understand." The monk went to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Wait a moment."

"What is it sir monk."

"There is a demonic cloud hanging over your house. I would not you to be hurt Miss uh."

"Ai my name is Ai."

"Ah what a lovely name I am Mirroku and do not fear I shall exorcise these spirits." (A/N I'm sorry he was the only monk I could think of. I don't own Inuyasha. Just pretend it is before he met the others.)

"O thank you. Come with me." Ai led Mirroku inside. He took out sutras and stuck them on the walls. He bowed his head.

"Evil spirits be gone." He banged his staff on the ground. "There that should ward off the spirits."

"Thank you sir monk how can I repay you."

"There is one thing you can do. You see I'm under a curse. It will one day kill me and I need a son to carry on should I fail to break it." He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Will you bear me a son?"

"…"

"It is okay you can think about it."

"She will not think about because she won't do it." Said a man as he came into the hut. He had short gray hair and blue eyes.

"O Jiro you're back." Said Ai

"O hello who are you?" asked Mirroku

"I'm her husband and she can't bear you a son because she bears mine. But why am I answering you? I don't even know who you are." Screamed Jiro

"Jiro this is Mirroku he is a monk. He said there was a demonic cloud hanging over the house."

"Nonsense. There are no demons here. I've heard of you. You're a lech who passes for a monk to get women on their backs. You're nothing more than a con man."

"I am a monk sir."

"Like hell you are. I bet these sutras are fake." He went to pull them off the wall. But when he touched them he was shocked. "Ow get these damn things out of here."

"I'm sorry sir I'll do it right away. Could you step outside while I do this it will be easier."

"Fine." Jiro and Ai stepped out. A few minutes later Mirroku came out.

"They are all gone sir."

"Good."

"O and Miss Ai do be careful there is a demonic presence here."

"Where?" she asked.

"Come now there are no demons here."

"There is one in front of me right now." Mirroku attached a sutra to Jiro's chest. He was shocked immediately.

"Get this thing off of me."

"Please Mirroku take it off of him." Pleaded Ai.

"Wait and watch." Jiro howled in pain. His eyes turned violet and his hands turned to claws. With one great effort he managed to rip the sutra off.

"You will pay for that monk." Said Jiro in a different voice.

"J Jiro." Whimpered Ai

"I'm sorry but you're husband is a demon Ai. Now run." She ran. Jiro ran after her but Mirroku blocked him with his staff. "I'm afraid I can't let you go demon."

"You stupid pitiful human. She was so close. Another month and her heart would have been ripe and I could have my meal."

"There is only one demon who feeds on hearts filled with love. Oni Taka it will be an honor to slay you."

"So you know who I am. Good I don't need to hide anymore." In a cloud of smoke Jiro transformed into Oni and took flight. Oni created a gust of wind that threw Mirroku back.

"You will die this day. I knew a girl whose heart you stole." Mirroku threw sutras at Oni but Oni shot his feathers at them and blocked.

"Your sutras won't work when I'm in this form."

"But oblivion will." Mirroku unwrapped his right arm. "Wind Tunnel!" the force struck Oni and began drawing him in.

"What is this?" said Oni struggling against the force.

"Give up no one can escape its pull."

"That is what you think." Oni shot a screech at the monk. He was thrown back and Oni escaped the pull. He flew high into the sky. "I tire of this fight for now because of you I must find another meal." And he disappeared into the sky.

**7 months later.**

Ai was in a temple. They had taken her in since she had no home. She knew she would have to leave the temple soon to protect her child from the monks. They all thought she had miscarried in her eighth month but she hadn't. She walked into her chambers. There by the fire wrapped as warmly as could be managed in cloth was a large egg. She had laid it a month ago and would hatch soon. She walked over to the egg.

"How are you today my little one?" a small coo was heard inside the egg and began to move. She gasped. "Is it time little one?" the egg began to crack. A tiny hand poked out. She rushed over and helped pry the shell apart. A soft crying was heard as the infant was revealed. It did not look like a newborn more like six month old. It already had a full head of hair. It had tiny claws on his hands and feet and glowing violet eyes. Ai picked up the newborn hanyou relieved that it was mostly human looking. "Hush my child, hush my Keoni."

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. Sorry about using an Inu character but that seemed to fit and to all those who read As the Hawk Flies don't worry I'll start the next chapter right away. Because some stuff in this story will spoil the other. O well next time chapter 3 Keoni the Hawk Hanyou. 


End file.
